


make me feel like i am breathing (feel like i am human)

by homelesshats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (✿◠‿◠), Louis in Panties, Louis-centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelesshats/pseuds/homelesshats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis runs out of clean underwear and ends up wearing lace panties. the boys really enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me feel like i am breathing (feel like i am human)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this but i felt i needed to. ok. enjoy!

The lace was more comfortable than Louis was willing to admit. He'd figured that it might rub against him the wrong way, or make him feel too much like he was an old housewife trying to bring a 'heat' back into his marriage of thirty years. But, surprisingly, they were comfortable and rested nicely along his contoured hips, and the thin fabric didn't leave imprints along the back of his jeans. He, essentially, managed to go through a whole show without anyone noticing the dark lace peeking up from above the waistline of his jeans. 

But, of course, that's not what happened. Because Harry, just before they announced 'What Makes You Beautiful', slipped past Louis, trailing his hand behind his back, his fingers grasping onto the lace and tugging before he gave Louis a look, then smirked as he ran away. Which was good, because Louis would've smacked him if he'd stayed within ten feet of him. 

The rest of the show, Louis adjusts his jeans at least five times. He just wants to be sure that no one else will notice the intricate frills, because that's honestly the last thing he needs; a worldwide trend of 'Louis Tomlinson wears frilly lace panties'. Fangirls would have a heyday. 

The lot of them race backstage, and Louis' just wanting to get onto the bus and head onto the next city, hopefully where he'll be able to give his clothes to a worker and ask them to do some laundry, if it's not too much to ask. They run from the back of the building, waving to fans who couldn't afford the show (but have enough time to spend hours in the back of a venue, waiting for just a glimpse of them as they sprint onto the bus), and Louis is third on the bus, after Niall and Liam, and he doesn't even bother to wait to see if Zayn and Harry make it on behind him as he glides past the other two toward the bunks. 

He hears Harry's voice, though, before he can even search through his dirty clothes to find a not-entirely-gross pair of pants to trade for the panties. 

"Loooouis," his stupid bandmate's voice flows through the bus, and Louis knows he can't avoid this, this stupid conversation and their taunting -- bullying, that's what it is -- but god knows he's going to try. 

"Leave me alone," he murmurs, but then Harry is behind him, and Louis knows there's simply no way out of this anymore, and he slumps against the bunks, defeated, with his forehead pressed against the wood.

"What are these?" Harry whispers, just enough for Louis to hear, and Louis thinks it's awfully kind of Harry not to announce this for the other boys to hear. Harry's fingers glide over the back of the panties, his smoothe fingers making a warm heat paste itself over Louis' cheeks. 

Louis closes his eyes, pursing his lips for a moment, before turning around, facing Harry, who is a just a bit too close to him. Louis can feel his breath on his face.

"I ran out of clean pants," he says, like it's obvious for him to wear these as a last resort, and no, he doesn't have any enjoyment out of this. Obviously. 

But Harry knows better, and he raises an eyebrow at Louis, opening his mouth to say something as his fingers cling to the solid black cloth, just as Zayn glances back at the two of them.

"Y'alright?" And the way he grins at them sends warm shivers up Louis' spine, only because he knows that look. He's known that look since X-Factor. Louis knows all of their 'looks', really, but Zayn's is probably the most intimidating. It makes him want to shrink into himself, but also open himself as wide as he can, all for Zayn to ravish and destroy and dismantle. He figures Zayn has that effect on a lot of people.

Louis squeaks a small, 'mmhm', but Harry grips his hands around Louis' shoulders, turning his bum to the group of them. 

"Look what our little Lou's got on underneath his jeans," Harry smiles so big, so innocently, at Louis, and Louis wants to kill him, he truly does, but there's this excitement filling him that makes him just a bit harder than he'd want to acknowledge. 

"Are those --" Liam starts, but then Niall is laughing and giggling and all of those other weird sounds that come out of his mouth when he's excited, and Louis can hear footsteps coming closer to his back. He tries to wriggle out of Harry's grip, to no avail, and then settles for enduring the skepticism of the boys behind him. 

"Where did you even get these?"

"Honestly, Lou, those look like girls' undies."

"Are those your sister's?"

"Of course they aren't!" Louis whips around, shoving Liam a good foot away, and stares at him incredulously. "That would just be gross, are you actually serious? Why the fuck would I wear my sister's pants?"

"I dunno," Liam shrugs, "Why would you wear girl's pants in the first place?" He raises both of his thick brown eyebrows, blinking so openly and curiously that Louis can't help but give him -- them, really -- the truth.

"Because," Louis drawls, crossing his arms over his chest, "they feel nice. And they..." He trails off, pursing his lips, not exactly wanting to go on. He's not sure how the boys would take this little kink he has, which he's just realized himself.

There's a few moments of silence where they're all staring at Louis as he struggles internally for the right words to say to them, the words that would get them off his back about this, because he just wants to go into his bunk and take off all of his clothes and have a long, nice wank before going to sleep and waking up in a different city, in a different state. He looks at Zayn, who is genuinely questioning why he would be wearing a pair of girl's underwear, and then Louis looks at Niall, who just seems a bit amused, and Liam, whose innocence is deteriorating in front of him, and then, finally, at Harry, who looks to be enjoying this too much for his own good. Louis honestly should've expected for Harry to enjoy this; the boy wears thongs when he's feeling confident and silly, for fuck's sake. They all should've known that he'd get off to someone else wearing panties.

"They what, Lou?" Harry presses, his fingers ghosting over Louis' backside, and Louis nearly keens.

"They make me feel --," Louis chokes, watching all of them watch him in return and it's just so scrutinizing and he loves it, he just really fucking loves it, and he can't believe that he's actually even talking about this out loud. "They make me feel sexy, alright?" 

For a second, there's nothing, and Louis expects them all to laugh and give him a little ruffle of his hair, which will cause him to smack them and shove them because he hates that, but then Niall scoffs, and the room settles some.

"Well, yeah. They do make you look sexy," he says, in a tone that's so unafraid that it makes Louis jealous of his ability to even say something like that so proudly. Louis looks up at him, his cheeks a rosy shade of red and a cheeky smile on his lips, and Louis can't help the bubbly sensation in his stomach. 

Before Louis really knows what's happening, Harry slips his arms around Louis' middle, his cherry-red lips pecking along his jawline, and the heat inside of him is nearly overflowing from his fingertips. 

"You really do look hot," Zayn mutters, sitting just a bit to Louis' left on the sofa, and Zayn reaches out a hand, grabbing Louis'. He pulls him over, in front of him, and Harry follows, still clinging onto his waist, sucking small, red bruises into the skin of his neck. Zayn's hands travel over Louis' jeans, gently tugging down the zipper until it's completely down, and he undoes the button so slowly that Louis has to deny himself the need to just do it himself. He lets Zayn take his jeans down his legs, barely hesitating after he pulls them off of his hips, so they can all get a good look at the panties that he's been wearing so fearlessly the whole night.

Louis slips his shoes off, his trousers following, and stands there, in front of Zayn, with his t-shirt on and dumb, black, lace panties that barely conceal his hard cock in them. He may as well have nothing on, the way his dick is so prominently seen behind the cloth.

Louis hadn't even noticed Liam coming up beside him, but then he feels another pair of lips on his cheek, so sweet and appreciative that it makes him want to tear up. That's just how Liam is, sometimes, and Louis forgets how meaningful his friendship with Liam is. He feels Liam's fingers at the base of his t-shirt, sliding it up easily over his chest, and he lets him pull it up and above him, tossing it to the side. Harry only breaks his kisses for Liam to take his shirt away, and then moves to the opposite side of where Liam is, his own lips trailing kisses along Louis' shoulders and collarbones. 

"Don't leave me out, lads," he hears Niall say, and all of them have to laugh at him, because it's Niall, and even in this situation, where the bus feels hot and stuffy and too small for the five of them, he manages to squeeze between Harry and Liam so he can get his own hands on Louis' hips. 

There are too many hands and lips for Louis to keep any sort of idea of what's happening, and who's doing what and where, but he knows that Harry is possessive and grabby and his hands are large, making Louis heated in places he didn't know could feel heat. And Zayn leaves unintentional bruises on Louis' stomach and hips, his artistic hands grasping onto him and palming at his cock through the lace. 

Liam takes his time, he runs his fingers through Louis' hair and whispers to him how gorgeous the lace makes his skin look, and he tells him how much he wants to see him spread out beneath him, asking and begging for his cock. Louis can feel his own prick twitch every time Liam's hand grip onto his waist, his words sweet and hot in his ear.

But Niall is fast-paced, kissing along his neck and spine, down to the waistband of the panties, making Louis' head spin for a moment before Niall tucks his fingers into the band of them, his digits tucking the panties onto one of his arsecheeks, spreading them open.

Louis gasps, his hips bucking back, and he can hear Niall's laughter, deeper now that he's turned on. Niall moves Louis' legs, keeping them distanced apart so that he can work his fingers easier over Louis' bum. He feels Niall place a small peck to his arse, moving slowly toward the tight ring of muscle, and before he can even prepare himself, Niall is spitting onto his fingers and then pressing not one, but two, fingers into his arsehole. One of Louis' hands reaches out for something to hold onto, and Harry grasps one, their fingers intertwining. 

"Fuck," he breathes as Niall's fingers press deeper inside of him, opening him up more at first than he's used to. He hasn't really fingered himself in a good month or two, too lazy and tired to do much but a regular old wank. 

He's pretty sure he's already ruined the panties, now, his cock so hard that he's probably gotten pre-come in them, which will be a bitch to get out of lace. He goes to get his cock out of the underwear, but Liam grabs onto his hand, keeping it in his grasp. Louis is confused, and a little miffed, at first, but then Zayn's fingers pull him out of the panties, and his lips are almost immediately on him, the feeling making him groan loudly. 

"Shh," Harry laughs, low and deep in his chest, and places kisses on the top of Louis' hand, then proceeding to kiss all of his fingers which is so endearing that Louis would probably smack him if it weren't for the fact that both of his hands were occupied, and there's just too much to be pleased about at the moment.

Somehow, Niall and Zayn get a pace together that has Louis moaning and whimpering, his brain practically melting inside of his skull. He feels Zayn's tongue slide along the bottom of his shaft, and he can't help but clench around Niall's fingers -- who's moved on to three, now -- and then it's gone. The full feeling has vanished and he whines, opening his eyes to glance behind him, but Niall is standing up, and he keeps him facing forward, placing a kiss to the base of his neck.

"Ni --," Louis starts, because he's really not okay with him stopping, but Niall shushes him as Zayn stops, as well, and Louis' not sure what the hell they're doing, but he's positive he will like what they were doing much more than he will whatever they're doing now. 

Niall waits until Zayn stands up, and then he gently shoves Louis onto the sofa, making him look up at the four of them with furrowed eyebrows. He means to ask what they're doing, but then Niall bites his lip and begins to undo his zipper, one eyebrow raised at Louis, as if to ask if he's alright with this. Louis' not entirely sure what 'this' is, but if the way Niall is looking at him is any hint, Louis is sure he'll more than like it.

Naturally, Niall tugs out his cock, already hard and needy, and he begins to stroke himself before reaching for Louis' hand, bringing it up to his cock. Understanding, Louis starts to stroke him, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head for a moment, sucking tentatively. Niall groans, deftly slipping his fingers through Louis' chestnut hair, and then it's like it's the match to a bonfire. 

Liam, Zayn and Harry all sidle up beside Niall, Harry and Zayn on either side of Louis on the sofa, their cocks out and their hands gently stroking themselves when Louis' hands are occupied elsewhere. He takes turns, changing his hands and lips from Niall to Harry, and he's a bit unsure of himself, because he's never had more than one partner at a time, and it's a rather huge leap from one to four, but as he looks up at the four of them, their eyes are wanton and appreciative and he can't help but feel a strange sense of love from them. 

His left hand on Harry, and his right on Zayn, his swollen lips around Liam's, though his jaw is beginning to ache, and Niall stroking himself easily in front of him, Louis feels the hardest he's felt in all of his life, his cock straight up against his bare stomach, leaking and nearly red with pumping blood. The panties are straining against him, his balls peeking up underneath the thin fabric, and he can see the pre-come that he'd accidentally spilled out earlier; it only makes him feel that much more needy for release. 

He moans around Liam's cock, and that's when Liam loses it, gasping out a warning for Louis before he starts to come, streaks of it hitting Louis' lips and cheek as he sat back a bit. It makes him feel hotter than he's willing to admit, and he whimpers, hips grinding back into the seats of the sofa.

Harry comes after that, watching Louis so needy for it, and he lets Louis stroke him through his orgasm, his come barely getting into Louis' hair, but mainly dripping onto his shoulder and chest. Louis knows he should feel dirty and gross, but it only makes him feel like the hottest boy in the world, seeing the four of them come undone because of _him_. 

Zayn removes Louis' hand from his cock -- which is reasonable, really, because he wasn't doing much anyways, he was too distracted by the pulsating feeling in his cock that he couldn't seem to get past -- and he and Niall aim for their releases, like it's a finish line that they can see in their sights, and they both moan, just a split-second of difference, their come spilling out and splattering onto Louis' face and chest. He can't tell whether he looks like a slag or a pornstar, probably both, but he honestly doesn't care, he's too hard, and he's only a second away from begging one of them to jerk him off so he can come properly.

The thing is, he doesn't even need anyone to do that, because as soon as he looks up at the four of them, with their dilated pupils and red mouths where they'd been biting harshly on their lips, Louis just thrusts his hips up, a euphoria slipping over him that he's never felt, and knows he's probably never feel again. He's pretty sure he's going to black out, his body shaking and clenching as he moans and whines, toes crinkling and eyes squeezing shut, but then he's back on the sofa of the bus lounge, his breathing heavy and a a feeling of satisfaction washing over him.

The four other boys all look a bit in love with him, if he's honest, as they look at him through long eyelashes and fringes of hair. 

"We never," he takes a deep breath, calming himself down, "speak of this to anyone." Louis smiles, one side of his mouth lifting up higher than the other.


End file.
